


Where Did A Doctor Come From?

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Major Character Injury, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, Post-Episode: s01e08 Much More, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 29 (I Think I Need A Doctor) and Day 30 (Now Where Did That Come From?) of Whumptober
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 7





	Where Did A Doctor Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> I combined 2 days together, Day 29 (I Think I Need A Doctor) and Day 30 (Now Where Did That Come From?)
> 
> The prompts were:
> 
> Intubation|Emergency Room|Reluctant Bedrest (Day 29)
> 
> Wound Reveal|Ignoring an Injury|Internal Organ Injury
> 
> I chose Reluctant Bedrest and Ignoring an Injury

“I need to leave.”

“No, what you need to do is sit your arse down.”

“Bard.” She warned.

“Witch,” Jaskier sighed. “You are barely able to stand without support, let alone be able to fucking use magic. Now sit down.”

“I don’t need help, I’m fine.”

“You are covered in burns from whatever you did in Sodden. You clearly have no magic and are weak. You teleported yourself to me before you passed out.” He gently pushed her onto the bed, “Now stay, rest, you are safe here.”

She glared at him before nodding.

“The minute I’m able to, I’m turning you into a goat and leaving.”

He smiled, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
